<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe if he wasn't fine as hell by l0gchamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701315">maybe if he wasn't fine as hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0gchamp/pseuds/l0gchamp'>l0gchamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, I'M BACK ON MY NICHE FANDOM RAREPAIR BULLSHIT LET'S GOOOO, Multi, Realization of polyamorous feelings, Unnecessary Love Triangles are getting the polyamory treatment again because of course, jared centric, man i'm having FUN, no beta we die like Mexican dream, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0gchamp/pseuds/l0gchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Wilbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lonely Boy/Jared/Pandora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe if he wasn't fine as hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellooo i am back once more with more of this pairing </p>
<p>so uhh i did have to use wilbur's name more in this fic, but the character isn't really wilbur soot. he's loosely based off of him, and they share a name, but i'm not writing about the actual person. just wanted to make that clear :)</p>
<p>anyway this is dedicated to the eleven people who left kudos on the first fic. &lt;3</p>
<p>EDIT 4/8/21: changed the formatting a bit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jared hears about Pandora’s ex, it’s when she shows him a meme. It’s a very good meme, it makes both of them laugh, and Jared asks: “Where’d you find that?” </p>
<p>“Oh, a friend- well, he’s my ex, but we’re still friends- sent it to me,” Pandora explains, tapping out something on her phone. </p>
<p>The conversation moves on, and the thought of Pandora’s ex doesn’t linger in Jared’s head. </p>
<p>     </p>
<p>The second time Jared hears about that same ex, it’s a week later, when Pandora recommends him a song and mentions that her ex made it- “The same one that sent me the meme you liked about a week ago,” she adds, and Jared hums in response. </p>
<p>It turns out to be a very good song, and Jared is impressed with this person’s talent <em> and </em>taste in memes. He tells Pandora this, and she laughs. “Yeah, Wilbur's great.” </p>
<p>“Why’d you two break up?” He asks, out of pure curiosity. </p>
<p>Pandora shrugs. “We were pretty young when we started dating, and I think we kind of just. . . grew apart. We only got back in contact a few months ago, I think.” </p>
<p>Jared nods in acknowledgment, and the conversation moves away from Pandora’s ex- Wilbur- once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur doesn’t come up in conversations often. Maybe a small mention once a week or so, but he isn’t in any sort of focus. </p>
<p>Pandora shows Jared a picture of him once, and Jared’s startled by how <em> pretty </em> he is. (It doesn’t spark a crisis or anything; Jared’s known that he’s pansexual since he was fifteen, but <em> damn </em>, Wilbur’s gorgeous.) </p>
<p>    </p>
<p>The first time Jared actually speaks to Wilbur, it’s when Pandora’s video calling him, a few months after Jared first learned about him. </p>
<p>He’s walking by the couch where Pandora’s sitting with her laptop when she says “Jared, do you want to say hello to Wilbur?” </p>
<p>“Hello, Wilbur,” Jared says with a grin and a wave as he leans over the back of the couch. </p>
<p>“Hello,” the other man replies, voice slightly distorted through the computer and <em> wow, </em>he has a pretty smile. </p>
<p>The two men exchange a few pleasantries before Jared walks away, and he does his best to stop thinking about Wilbur, but it’s harder than it should be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Jared finds Wilbur’s Instagram. He likes the most recent photo, and debates following him, but he’s not sure what the etiquette for talking to your girlfriend’s ex who she’s still friends with is. </p>
<p>The next day, though, Wilbur likes one of Jared’s posts, and follows him. Jared follows him back almost immediately. He knows if he wants to talk to Wilbur, he should be the one to DM the other first, but again, the etiquette is messy. But it’s fine if he just wants to get to know Wilbur, right? It’s not like he’s interested in him. (Right?)   </p>
<p>But then Jared and Wilbur start talking, and Jared isn’t so sure. Wilbur is charming, funny, and cute, and he’s nothing but polite and respectful when the subject of Pandora comes up. </p>
<p>Jared mentions a conversation he and Wilbur had to Pandora, and she says “Oh, I didn’t know you two were friends.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we started talking on Instagram about a week ago, we actually have quite a bit in common,” Jared tells her. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you two are getting along, I was worried you might be jealous when I first mentioned him,” she replies with a smile, and Jared laughs. </p>
<p>“Yeah, no, I’m not jealous,” he says, though he wonders if Pandora would be jealous if she knew how Jared’s starting to feel about Wilbur. </p>
<p>     </p>
<p><em>Can I tell you a secret?  </em>Wilbur texts, a month or so after they started talking, after they’ve become proper friends, and Jared has kind-of-sort-of maybe fallen for him. </p>
<p><em>Sure, </em>Jared replies, curious. </p>
<p>There’s a long pause as the three typing bubbles appear and reappear several times, and then: </p>
<p>
  <em>I never really stopped having feelings for Pandora. I think it was good that we broke up, but. . . I still haven’t gotten over her. I’m not going to try and “win her back” or anything, obviously, because she really, really likes you, and I respect her feelings, but it still hurts sometimes, you know? </em>
</p>
<p><em>I get that, </em>Jared tells him. <em> It took me a long time to get over the first person who broke up with me. That kind of thing hurts like hell, especially when they start dating someone else.  </em></p>
<p><em>Yeah</em>, Wilbur says. <em> I’m glad we’re friends, though.  </em></p>
<p>Jared smiles softly before typing out <em> Me too.  </em></p>
<p>(He doesn’t dare tell Wilbur that he thinks he may feel something more than friendship for him.)</p>
<p>          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, if you liked it, please consider leaving kudos, i crave validation. comments also are very nice and they make me smile :D</p>
<p>(also i'm not a huge fan of the ending of this, but i didn't want to write too much. i have more written that i might add as a second chapter though)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>